Il était une fois
by Darkie59
Summary: Aiba va nous raconter une bien belle histoire. Ohno/Tacchon.


Voilà le couple demandé par Ruumi. J'avoue qu'il s'agit d'un grand n'importe quoi mais j'espère que cela lui conviendra et que vous trouverez cela un minimum amusant.^^

Pour les dialogues écrit en gras et en italique vous comprendrez bien vite qu'il s'agit des remarques des vrais personnages face à l'histoire de notre Aiba.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Au fond d'un bar plutôt discret de Shibuya six hommes parlaient enchaînant les bières et les sujets de conversation sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Ils riaient presque tous lors des interventions du plus grand d'entre eux, oui presque tous... Le plus petit mais également le plus vieux ne semblait pas d'humeur joyeuse. Il se contentait de boire les yeux perdus dans le vide.<p>

- Riida tu as bientôt terminé de faire cette tête ! On n'est pas à un enterrement je te signale !

- Nino... Je me sens malheureux...

- Oui ça on le voit merci de plomber l'ambiance _lui lança Ryo d'un ton acerbe._

- Oh ça va ! Tu sais que je suis au fond du trou alors pas besoin de m'y enfoncer davantage !

- Ben il est là justement le problème... Tu n'y es pas dans le trou.

Après cette remarque stupide Jun ne put s'empêcher de rire. D'accord son leader était dans un triste état mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir.

- Je ne comprend pas la blague de Matsujun moi... Chéri il a voulu dire quoi ? _Demanda innocemment Aiba à Sho._

- Euh... Rien mon amour.

- Bah il a seulement dit que Ohno il aimerait bien prendre Tacchon c'est tout _l'éclaira Ryo._

- Oooh...

- Ryo tais toi maintenant ! Je me sens mal ! Je ne sais plus comment faire et toi tu tournes ça au ridicule !

- Riida moi j'ai peut être une solution à ton problème !

- Oh là tous aux abris Aibaka à une idée !

- Ryo ! Moi au moins je cherche à l'aider alors tais toi ! Donc Riida pour que tu ailles un peu mieux je vais te raconter une histoire !

- Une histoire ? _demanda un Ohno dubitatif._

- Oui ! Un conte de fée ! Ça te fera du bien ET SILENCE LES AUTRES OU JE VOUS TAPE.

- …

- Donc j'y vais !

« Il était une fois dans un royaume perdu au fin fond des brumes. Un prince déprimait dans une taverne avec ses amis. Il se prétendait amoureux d'une princesse d'un pays voisin mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas. Elle n'avait yeux que pour le beau Matsumoto futur roi de l'État des divas. Le prince Ohno car tel est son nom se sentait désespéré et il ne tenait plus vraiment à vivre cet enfer perpétuel. Vivre un amour non partagé était sans doute la pire des afflictions de ce monde. Alors qu'il allait entamer une énième bouteille son serviteur le plus intelligent : Masaki, lui fit une suggestion qui allait bouleverser à tout jamais son existence si morne.

- Prince Ohno je sais que vous aimez la princesse Sho...

_**- LA PRINCESSE SHO ! Et mon poing dans ta tête alors ! Je ressemble à une princesse peut être ! **_

_**- Sho chuuuuuuuuuuuut ça devient intéressant !**_

_**- Donc on reprend et si tu n'es pas content de ton rôle Sho-kun va te plaindre ailleurs ! Donc je disais...**_

- Je sais que aimez la princesse Sho mais elle n'est pas la seule beauté de l'univers mon prince. Il existe de nombreuses personnes magnifiques qui tomberaient instantanément amoureuses d'une personne telle que vous ! J'ai d'ailleurs entendu l'histoire de la princesse du royaume des roses. Vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

- Non pas vraiment... mais tu penses que je peux oublier si simplement mon amour pour Sho-chan ?

- On ne peut pas oublier l'amour mais on peut en découvrir un autre votre altesse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et je sais qu'une magnifique princesse vous attend dans ce pays lointain. Elle dort depuis bien longtemps et personne ne parvient à l'extraire de son sommeil.

- Elle a subit un sortilège c'est ça ?

- Peut être... Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle dort paisiblement et qu'elle attend son prince. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas voir si elle peut apaiser votre cœur douloureux ?

- Je... Pourquoi pas oui... De toute façon Sho-chan et Matsujun vont se marier et je ne veux pas assister à ça !

_**- Ouais ben moi non plus ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec Sho !**_

_**- Tu crois que je veux me marier avec toi peut être ? Toi tu as de la chance au moins tu es le prince !**_

_**- Oui donc ça veut dire que dans notre couple c'est moi qui aura le dessus. **_

- … _**Même pas dans tes rêves Jun ! Je suis une princesse dans cette histoire mais dans la vraie vie c'est moi qui domine !**_

_**- VOUS AVEZ FINI ! J'AIMERAI CONTINUER A RACONTER MON HISTOIRE !**_

_**- Vas y...**_

Le prince Ohno alla donc préparer ses affaires en vu du long voyage qui l'attendait. Il avait prévu de partir seul mais il revint au dernier moment sur sa décision et demanda à son fidèle écuyer Ninomiya de l'accompagner. Au moins en cas de danger celui-ci servirait de bouclier contre les féroces dragons qui peuplaient la forêt des Johnny's.

Ils prirent la route après un dernier au revoir au roi Kimura et à la reine Higashiyama (ou l'inverse selon vos préférences) et ils s'enfoncèrent avec courage dans la ténébreuse forêt qui séparait les deux royaumes.

La ténébreuse forêt était en réalité un joli bois mais dit comme cela c'est moins féerique... Ils arrivèrent donc après des journées de marche et des luttes incessantes contre des hordes d'ennemis redoutables suceurs de sang (… oui des moustiques). Le château de la belle endormie se dressait majestueux devant eux.

Une rivière coulait doucement devant le palais et serpentait paresseusement parmi un champs recouvert de roses d'un rouge profond. L'air embaumait de ce parfum si précieux et le spectacle si paisible était un délice pour les yeux.

Un chemin en pierre se dessinait dans ce paradis floral et semblait mener aux portes du domaine. Les oiseaux chantaient harmonieusement et une bise tiède accompagnait nos deux hommes émerveillés par tant de splendeurs.

Ils traversèrent ce lieu enchanteur avec plaisir s'arrêtant régulièrement pour profiter de cette atmosphère bénie et ils ne franchirent les portes du château que le soir et avec regret.

Le lieu semblait désert alors que les serviteurs auraient normalement du s'affairer à l'heure actuelle pour préparer le repas du roi et de sa famille. Le silence était lourd et angoissant. Ne supportant pas ce contraste si flagrant avec l'ambiance enchanteresse de l'extérieur les deux valeureux hommes décidèrent de retourner dehors et d'y dormir en attendant l'aube.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas et le paysage qui les attendait les terrifia. Les sublimes roses s'étaient transformées en ronces acérées. Le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés dans la journée avait disparu et était recouvert d'épines aussi aiguisées qu'un couteau. Les oiseaux si beaux étaient devenus d'immondes corbeaux aux regards glaçants. Le paradis était devenu un enfer et ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper de ce royaume diabolique.

Apeurés (mais toujours valeureux ! On parle du prince Ohno et de son écuyer Nino quand même!) les deux prisonniers s'enfermèrent dans le château et entreprirent d'explorer cette vaste demeure.

Le hall était en forme ovale et deux portes monumentales de dressaient dans cette pièce : une porte en argent sur la droite avec en son centre un polygone et une porte en or sur la gauche ornée de ce qui ressemblait à un miroir.

Après une longue discussion (et une partie de janken) ils poussèrent la porte en argent et découvrirent une antichambre rouge sans grand intérêt et une nouvelle porte qu'ils passèrent sans hésitation. La chambre qu'ils virent était magnifique quoique un peu petite. Un immense lit à baldaquin se dressait en son centre mais celui-ci était vide. La princesse devait donc se trouver ailleurs.

Ils continuèrent leur progression et déboulèrent dans une galerie gigantesque recouverte de tentures d'or et d'argent représentant des scènes de chasse. Des statues de marbre disséminées ici et là rendaient l'endroit somptueux. Ils parcoururent l'espace sans hâte admirant le décor et entrèrent avec une pointe de déception dans uns salle polygonale emplie de miroirs et donnant accès à une petite chapelle. Le lieu sacré était sombre, humide et à en juger par la poussière qui recouvrait les lieux personne n'était venu ici depuis bien longtemps.

Voyant que la route se terminait ici ils rebroussèrent chemin mais en pénétrant à nouveau dans la galerie ils ne purent retenir un cri d'effroi. Les tentures autrefois si belles étaient maintenant à moitié brûlées et les statues décapitées donnaient des allures macabres à la scène. Ils coururent sans se retourner dans l'idée de se réfugier dans la chambre qu'ils avaient vu précédemment. Le lit avait perdu l'une de ses colonnes en bois et le matelas éventrés semblait expulser ses plumes au rythme saccadé d'une respiration de mourant.

Dans l'antichambre ils virent une ombre qui semblait les poursuivre et en arrivant dans le hall l'ombre sortit de l'obscurité et s'adressa à eux :

- Hommes imprudents vous avez osé pénétrer dans cette demeure sans mon autorisation ! Que venez vous faire chez moi !

- Nous... La moindre des politesses serait de commencer par vous présenter !

- COMMENT ? JE SUIS LA GRANDE SORCIERE NISHIKIDO GARDIENNE DE CES LIEUX DEPUIS LE SOMMEIL DE LA PRINCESSE !

_**- Une sorcière ! Pourquoi j'ai toujours le droit à ce genre de rôle pourri moi ? Et pourquoi je ne suis pas un sorcier d'abord ?**_

_**- Ryo tu ne vas pas m'interrompre toi aussi ! Écoute !**_

- Alors ce château n'est pas à vous ! Ce n'est pas VOTRE demeure ! Je suis le prince Ohno et voici mon serviteur Nino.

_**- Tu avais dit un écuyer je te signale Aiba !**_

_**- Oups, pardon Nino ! Je vais rectifier ça.**_

- Je suis le prince Ohno et voici mon écuyer Nino ! Nous sommes venus pour réveiller la princesse de ce royaume et ainsi briser la malédiction.

- Vraiment ? Êtes vous certains de votre choix ? Quand vous réveillerez la princesse endormie vous devrez l'épouser et la traiter avec soin et honneur.

- Je suis prêt à agir ainsi !

- Alors suivez moi prince Ohno et écuyer Nino qui n'est pas son serviteur mais bien un écuyer courageux !

- Vous n'allez pas non plus faire l'éloge de Nino à chaque fois quand même !

- Non... La princesse se trouve dans la dernière chambre après le cabinet des glaces. Elle dort ici depuis cent ans et seul votre baiser pourra briser l'enchantement qui la retient prisonnière de la nuit. Je compte sur vous prince.

Ils suivirent la sorcière Nishikido et entrèrent dans la dernière pièce qui était en réalité une chambre particulièrement raffinée. Le lit blanc était recouvert d'une couette paraissant moelleuse à souhait d'une blancheur étincelante, les coussins nombreux semblaient vous inviter à la somnolence. Un miroir ciselé en argent faisait face à une armoire en chêne sculptée avec expertise. Cet endroit était chaleureux et on comprenait que l'occupant des lieux aimait s'y retrouver.

L'occupant des lieux était d'ailleurs là : la princesse dormait paisiblement entrouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pulpeuses, une mèche de cheveux noirs balayant paresseusement son front. Elle était magnifique... elle ou plutôt il. Le bel endormi était en réalité un prince à la peau veloutée, aux cils fins et aux cheveux soyeux.

- C'est un homme ?

- Oui bien entendu !

- Mais vous aviez dit la princesse _s'écriât le prince Ohno._

- Si j'avais dit un prince vous ne seriez pas venu le voir ! Même si c'est un homme n'est il pas merveilleux ? N'est il pas une pure merveille pour les yeux ?

- Si il l'est... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de contempler son visage angélique... Comment s'appelle t'il ?

- Il s'agit du prince Tadayoshi Okhura votre altesse et il n'attend qu'un baiser de votre part pour sortir de son long sommeil.

Fasciné par la beauté de ce jeune homme qu'il avait aimé au premier regard, le prince Ohno s'approcha lentement de son nouvel amour et il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un chaste baiser scellant ainsi la promesse d'une vie longue et heureuse. FIN ! »

- Vous en avez pensé quoi alors de mon histoire,

- Tu veux dire que c'est terminé ? J'ai embrassé Tacchon et ensuite c'est terminé ! On ne couche pas ensemble comme des fous ni rien ?

- Euh... C'est un conte de fée Riida si tu en veux plus tu dois le demander au vrai Tadayoshi désolé.

- Mais... Il ne voudra jamais Aiba !

- Pourquoi est ce que je ne voudrai pas Ohno-kun ? _Demanda d'une voix plus rauque que à l'ordinaire un jeune homme présent derrière Satoshi depuis le milieu de l'histoire._

- Je... Tu... TADAYOSHI ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On plaisantait ! Ah ah ah ah ! Tu es là depuis quand d'ailleurs ?

- Hmm quand le prince Ohno entre dans le château je pense.

- … Ah... Euh... C'est bien...

- Ohno-kun. Tu m'as réveillé de mon long sommeil par un baiser chaste et pur dans le conte ne ?

- Oui...

- Je n'aime pas les baisers chastes et purs.

Tadayoshi posa vivement ses lèvres sur celles de Ohno et entreprit immédiatement d'approfondir le baiser qui devint peu à peu enfiévré. Un vrai baiser de conte de fée pour adulte. L'histoire ne dit pas si finalement ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants mais une chose est certaine : ils s'aimèrent comme des bêtes.


End file.
